


the warmth rang true inside these bones

by rhettsglasses (soltvde)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Camping, M/M, Switching, hand-holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soltvde/pseuds/rhettsglasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he’s inside Link there’s nothing else. Nothing matters but them and the way the noises they make get carried across the clearing that they’re in, undisturbed and beautiful, Link’s moans and the sound of sloppy kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the warmth rang true inside these bones

**Author's Note:**

> the title is a line from ben howard's song "[old pine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x8ccDb6n5Wg)".

There’s nothing on Link’s mind but the campfire casting shadows on Rhett’s face and bathing his frame in golden light. The weather is kind to them: clouds in the night sky trapping the warmth of the earth, not even a breeze in the night air, leaving them shirtless and snug by the fire.

Rhett takes another bite from his marshmallow and throws the stick into the flames.

“You look good,” Link says, genuine and careless, his hands in his lap, fingers teasing the sensitive skin of his thigh through denim.

Rhett raises his eyebrow, then flexes his arms. Breaks out into a grin when Link makes an exasperated noise, shaking his head, letting himself fall back onto the blanket they’d laid down on the ground.

Link sees Rhett standing up in his periphery.

“You’re shameless, man,” Rhett says, but he’s still beaming, cheeks flushed and eyes crinkled at the corners. Within the blink of an eye he’s down on his knees, looming over Link, nosing at his jaw where he smells burned wood and a hint of soap.

“Maybe,” Link whispers, “but you’re just irresistible.” It’s followed by a failed attempt to suppress a giggle. On the sibilants, Rhett can feel Link’s breath tickling his ear.

It’s a joke, but Rhett’s too far gone already to retaliate. He nibbles at Link’s chin instead, finding unexpected comfort in the way the stubble scratches his lips. Just another reminder that it’s _Link_ , because sometimes, and Rhett would never admit it, but sometimes he still can’t believe he’s allowed to do this.

Rhett presses a soothing kiss to where he nipped at Link’s jaw before standing up, reluctantly, just to see Link’s playful face turn adorably disgruntled.

“You bein’ a tease now?” He asks with a husky voice.

“Maybe,” Rhett echoes Link from earlier. He flexes his arms again, because yes, he saw how Link’s gaze had dropped to them earlier before he pretended to be annoyed, and Rhett sees it again. But Link doesn’t hide it now. His eyes are trained on the way Rhett trails his hand down his chest to the waist of his pants, agonisingly slow, smirk on his lips. When he perks his eyebrow up for a smoulder, Link throws his head back and laughs, then mumbles softly under his breath, “You’re such a dork.”

Rhett pulls down his jeans, watching Link do the same, hurried now, and kneels back down between Link’s legs. He shuts him up with an open-mouthed kiss, licks into him, and when he pulls back there’s still a grin on Link’s face, but he looks up at him as if he wanted to devour Rhett with all he has.

Rhett peppers him with tiny kisses down his chest and stomach, over familiar planes and ridges, sees goosebumps appear where his lips touch skin, goes lower along the trail of hair and grins before taking Link in his mouth, chuckles when he hears him suck in air. He twitches at first contact, he always does, but the shudders turn into him lazily rolling his hips to meet Rhett’s mouth.

The sounds Link makes as Rhett takes him deeper and deeper fill the silence of the woods and drown out Rhett’s thoughts, world narrowing down to the feeling of Link’s dick in his mouth and the way his coarse pubic hair tickles Rhett’s nose.

He’s reluctant to put an end to this, incomparable and better than anything he can think of with his dazed mind, but he stops, presses one last kiss to Link’s inner thigh, that special sensitive spot he knows, and before Link starts to protest Rhett rummages through the backpack by his feet, finds the lube and warms it up between his fingers.

Link knows what’s coming, grins and squirms on the ground, so eager and relaxed, and Rhett takes him back in his mouth. As Link starts groaning and getting louder Rhett thinks, _this is better_ , and wonders how he was ever able to live without it. The reality of the moment washes over him then, so intimate despite the vastness of the outdoors, just them, the fire and the trees.

He brings his hands up to Link’s ass, and when he presses in one finger Link loses his breath for a moment, overwhelmed and rigid, but relaxes when Rhett starts stroking up and down his thigh, still slowly sucking him off with practiced motions of his tongue. He starts working Link, adding one more finger, then another, curls them upwards and watches Link fall apart. Before he knows it Link is pulling at his hair, hauling him up so they’re face to face, locking him in a deep kiss.

Rhett never stops moving his fingers but Link whispers, “If you were gonna keep suckin’ me off I would’a come too soon,” and Rhett swears he can feel himself fall even more in love with this guy in front of him, bony hips and ribs so delicate in the firelight, smile broad and comforting, hands gripping the blanket on the ground. _My best friend_ , Rhett thinks, feels it in his gut, and bends down to press his lips to the centre of Link’s chest, staying there and breathing him in, fingers still buried deep and coaxing beautiful little noises out of him. Rhett can feel them now with his face on his chest, every little hitch of breath, every heartbeat.

Link smells of sweat and campfire and Rhett thinks he might drown in it. He grunts and kisses him once more before pulling out his fingers and spreading some more lube on his own dick.

When he’s inside Link there’s nothing else. Nothing matters but _them_ and the way the noises they make get carried across the clearing that they’re in, undisturbed and beautiful, Link’s moans and the sound of sloppy kisses, their erratic breathing only worsened by roaming hands and interrupted by groans when Rhett changes his rhythm to thrust harder, just to tease every single sound he loves out of Link.

Their angle is close to perfect, but Rhett’s thighs are starting to tremble so he drops his head back on Link’s chest. His groans are muffled and Link buries his fingers in his hair again, kisses the top of his head, and reminds him that he doesn’t have to be quiet, they’re so far from anyone else, not like their college dorms or thin-walled apartments. Rhett steals another kiss before propping himself up again, stilling his hips for a second and taking Link’s dick in his hand, giving him a few lazy tugs, and whispers, “wait.”

They’re still out of breath even though neither of them is moving. Rhett takes the lube again, spreads some on his fingers, and he just watches Link’s confused face, the way his eyes widen in realization once Rhett places one hand on the ground to brace himself and reaches behind himself.

“Oh, my—” Link starts, mouth open in wonder, and Rhett grins down at him. When his fingers find what they were looking for he bends down for a kiss to cover up the initial wince of pain, and he stays there, trading lazy kisses with Link and moving his finger, then adding another. His breath hitches and he thrusts his hips forward just a little bit, for the thrill, and Link tightens impossibly around him in response, taking his mind off the ache.

They lose track of time completely, but when Rhett feels ready he fucks into Link once more, twice, watches his head fall back, before slowly pulling out and climbing on top, legs on both sides of Link’s waist. He settles his hands on Link’s chest and positions himself, sinks down inch by inch, a low growl rumbling in his chest, and when he looks down at Link’s face it’s worth it, lips slack and eyes half-lidded, throat exposed. Rhett moves up and down an inch or two, focuses on Link’s hands gripping his hips, tracing small patterns onto his skin, and before he knows it the pain is dissipating, giving way to pleasure, and he chases it, holding onto Link’s waist and moving, moving, moving.

Somewhere in the haze in his mind he remembers: Link’s throat is still bared, flushed red with exertion and so, so inviting. Rhett bends down to kiss him there, right above his collarbone, then turns it into a bite, something primal in him telling him to _mark_ , and he does.

Just as he moves to nibble at another spot a twinge of pain shoots up his spine and his arms give out under him, but he catches himself, plants his hands on either side of Link’s head.

“You okay?” Link asks, out of breath and face distorted with concern and restraint.

“Yeah, yeah,” Rhett groans, halting his movements for a second before slowly starting to try again. His eyes are still shut tight so he doesn’t see Link moving his hand towards Rhett’s dick, and when he wraps his fingers around him Rhett almost forgets all about his back.

“Oh, that’s—” he whimpers, “that’s good.”

Now he doesn’t know which way to move, down onto Link or up into his hand, but Link makes the decision for him, rolling his hips and quickening the pace of his wrist. Rhett can barely keep his eyes open, Link’s moans almost enough to paint the picture, but he looks down and is met with that one expression on Link’s face, lips parted and eyes full of warmth, that he wishes he could bottle up.

He feels the fingers of Link’s free hand trying slip under his, still next to Link’s head, and he takes him, twining their fingers tightly together, holding him close as their thrusts get quicker and their moans louder, harmonizing and scaring an owl somewhere away, but Rhett can only stare down, wills his eyes to stay open.

“C’mon,” Link tells him with another thrust of his hips and laughs at the way his own voice breaks, a breathy chuckle Rhett can’t help but join, and he feels his orgasm build up, from his dick up his spine and down to his toes, feels it everywhere, and he doesn’t think about breathing, just looks at Link, dazed and smiling and so hot Rhett’s hips stutter as he comes, all over Link’s hand and chest.

For a second there’s nothing on his mind but Link’s dick inside and hand tight around him, but when he looks down again Rhett remembers to move, just a little bit, as much as he can muster up, and it’s enough: Link’s hips buck up, his mouth goes slack and his head falls back against the ground. His fingers tighten around Rhett’s hand, almost painful for a few seconds before he releases them again.

Rhett watches this in utter amazement, watches the flames playing with the light on his skin and the smile spreading on Link’s face, and Rhett’s arms almost give out again but he gently lowers himself instead, pressing open-mouthed kisses all over Link’s shoulders and neck as he comes to. He doesn’t feel like moving, thinks about staying like this forever for a second, but Link gently pushes him off to the side, rolls with him so they stay face to face, kisses turning into nothing but their open mouths pressed together.

They lie next to each other, legs entangled, Rhett still out of breath and wincing at the come dripping down his thigh, but too tired to move, only looking up into the night sky and the stars peeking out from behind clouds. Link is on his side, tracing the freckles on Rhett’s shoulders with gentle fingers, one by one by one, dancing across his throat and jaw and up the side of his face, settling on his cheek to tenderly turn his head for another tired kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> part of this came to life late one night in a chat with [natas](http://touchinganelectricdove.tumblr.com/), whom i dearly love.
> 
> thank you for reading ♥️  
> comments/kudos are very much appreciated if you think i deserve them!


End file.
